1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a connector comprised of a connector housing and a plurality of press-fitting terminals (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-135794).
The connector housing has a plurality of terminal press-fitting holes formed therein.
Each of the press-fitting terminals has a long narrow plate-like shape, and is formed by blanking a metal plate. Each press-fitting terminal has a front end formed with a contact portion, a rear end formed with a connection portion, and an intermediate portion formed with a fixing portion. The fixing portion is formed with a plurality of retaining protrusions.
When the press-fitting terminals are inserted in the terminal press-fitting holes of the connector housing, each retaining protrusion of the fixing portion bite into an inner periphery surface of each terminal press-fitting hole, whereby the press-fitting terminals are fixed to the connector housing.
In the above-described connector, although the press-fitting terminals are fixed to the connector housing by press-fitting the press-fitting terminals in the terminal press-fitting holes of the connector housing, if the press-fitting terminals are pulled, there is a fear that the press-fitting terminals are removed from the terminal press-fitting holes of the connector housing. To prevent the press-fitting terminals from being removed, it is only necessary to increase press-in force of the retaining protrusions, however if the press-in force is increased, although the fixing strength of the press-fitting terminals is ensured, it becomes difficult to perform a press-fitting operation of the press-fitting terminals, and at the same time there is a fear that the press-fitting terminals are deformed (buckling or the like).